Un minuto
by jazma
Summary: en un minuto que puede suceder, de nuevo un ryosaku jazma esta de vuelta con esta pareja
1. Chapter 1

Hola chics, como ven me he tardado más de lo debido, ya que de nuevo tengo que pasar por prope T.T estuve unos días de depre y más algunos castigos, y ahora soy un poco libre, bien este será un one shot de dos cap, de diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes.

-Bien ahora comenzamossssssssssss

Los personajes que aquí presento no son míos, si no de su respectivo autor

Pareja ryosaku

Fic: de la autora

"_pensamientos__"_

1 MINUTO

Capitulo 1

¿_Qué significa un minuto para mi?, cuantas veces me lo he preguntado para llegar una pequeña conclusión. _

_Un minuto son sesenta segundo observándote, sin importar lo que suceda, _

_Un minuto, para poder suspirar cada vez que golpeas con tu raqueta la pelota, mirarte sin restricciones, _

_Llevó mis manos a donde se encuentra mi corazón para poder intentar apaciguar ese sentimiento que tengo hacía ti . _

_Tu rostro perlado gracias al sudor, por el esfuerzo que haces al alcanzar tu objetivo, tu respirar agitado que hace que me quede sin aliento por uno minuto. _

_Mis ojos no se apartan de ti, cuantas veces he deseado, poder estar a tu lado, pero que triste saber que no puedo. _

_Un capricho que inicio desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, si tan solo pudiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin avergonzarme de lo que dirán los demás _

_Solo que ya lo saben, los sempais con los que siempre entrenas, acaso tan obvia me veo, al suspirar por ti?, al observar, como te haces más fuerte aún?, al intentar articular alguna que otra palabra sin tartamudear? _

_Mis oídos quisieran escuchar de tu hermosa voz mi nombre, deleitarme al pronunciar tu nombre y tu me correspondas con una sonrisa, sueños que no harán realidad y me dolerán saber la verdad_

_Un minuto que se me hacen eternos, mi respiración se hace entrecortada al verte caer, me preocupo por ti, quisiera correr hasta donde tu estas y poderte ayudar, cosa que no sucederá, ya que te has puesto de pie y sonríes con esa superioridad tan característico de ti. _

_Me han descubierto en tan solo un minuto, los sempais me miran con curiosidad, con una sonrisa en los labios _

-Sakuno- articula uno de los titulares- te parece hoy a las 5 ir a comer ramen_- _

_Paralizándome, sorprendida, por ese acto de invitación, tragó saliva, pues de mis labios no sale alguna aceptación a esa comida _

-E..tt..o- tan infantil, tan tímida, no quisiera ser así. - yo-

_Más no me da tiempo, una pelota golpea al que me invito _

-mada mada dane-

_articulo la persona con el que sueño, en donde yo puedo declararle mi amor, sin miedo a un rechazo. _

_-_Deberías de poner atención-

_Acaso lo que acabo de ver en un minuto son celos, mi querido Ryoma esta celoso, no puede ser _

_Mi corazón da un vuelco, me encuentro sonrojada, sin poder articular oración, tan tímida soy? _

-Sakuno deberías de entrenar y tu cabellos es demasiado largo- se baja la cachucha

-Y..o-

_Un minuto, para poder quererte _

_Un minuto, para poder decirte que te quiero,_

_Un minuto, para poder volar por el cielo _

_Un minuto, para poder verte sonrojar ante lo que mas dicho, si un minuto, para estar cada día más enamorada de ti _

_Ya que te conozco, nunca escuchare de ti decirme que te gusto, solamente palabras vacías interpretadas otros y tan dulces para mi _

_Si un minuto para sonrojarme y un minuto, para entregarte una sonrisa _

_-Hai- _

Bien este fue el primer one shot, espero subir el otro en cuanto pueda y esta vez si con la ayuda de algún amigo ( me refiero a ita-kun)

Espero que les haya gustado y fue en un momento por no poder hacer una tarea que no llega

Jazma fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Bien esta es la continuación del one shot de un minuto

T.T lamentablemente Ita-kun no quiere estar conmigo por algunas misiones, pero en cuanto se desocupe haremos los Disclaimers juntos así que

Comenzamos

_pensamientos_

One shot 2

UN MINUTO

_Un minuto para mi significa hacerme m__ás fuerte lograr mis objetivos sin importar dejar algo atrás. _

_Un minuto son sesenta segundo para poder hacer lago tan fácil, como respirar _

_Solo que en un minuto acabara todo el entrenamiento que tengo para poder irme a mi casa y poder enfrentar a mi padre _

_Solo que…. _

_Un minuto para ella es diferente _

_Siempre me observa y se preocupa por mi cuando algo me pasa, veo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella ni lo nota. _

_Golpeo la pelota con fuerza, y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la pelicafe, manteniendo la respiración lo más que se puede, como me divierte verla así. _

_Solo me mira a mi, habla conmigo, sin temor a nada, ¿acaso le agrado?, sus ojos atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurra. Caigo por primera vez y veo como ella se pone tensa, una sonrisa invade mis labios, me levanto, para asegurarte que me encuentro bien _

_Un minuto, pensando en que harás en las diferentes clases, cual será tu comida, favorita, y si el día en que fui a acompañarte a arreglar tu raqueta, parecía una cita…_

_Como me gustaría, hablar contigo sin que los sempais hablen _

_Aunque no me molestaría, que dijeran cualquier cosa. _

Sakuno- articula uno de los titulares- te parece hoy a las 5 ir a comer ramen_- _

_Miro a quien dijo eso, acaso soy invisible, tomo mi raqueta la sujeto con fuerza lanzo la pelota hacía arriba y golpeo, la pelota va directo a la mejilla de mi sempai. _

_-_Mada mada dane_- pronuncio con molestia a mi sempai que se encuentra levantándose en ese momento. _

_Volteo a ver a la chica que aparece en ocasiones en mi imaginación. _

_-_Deberías poner atención_- _

_Me he dado cuenta que en un minuto, tan insignificante los sempais me miran con curiosidad, he caido en su trampa. _

_Veo como alguno sonrien, o se miran los unos a los otros, tengo que hacer algo para… _

_-_Sakuno deberías de entrenar y tu cabellos es demasiado largo- me bajo la cachucha.

_Siento como me sonrojo por unos instantes, antes de escucharte decir _

-Y..o-

_Un minuto, para hacerme más fuerte_

_Un minuto, para verte cuando entreno _

_Un minuto, para poder apreciarte _

_Un minuto, para darme cuanta de los que siento en realidad por ti _

_Sabiendo que mis sempais se han dado cuenta y yo niego este sentimiento rotundamente _

_-_Hai-

_Te escucho decirlo y me impresiona tus ojos color chocolate brillar aún más, mientras tratas de no ponerte más roja de lo que ya te encontrabas _

_Puede que en un minuto, me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ti… _

_Bueno aquí otro one shot, T.T que lastima como dije antes no tenga a Itachi conmigo, aún así espero que les haya gustado. _

_Jazma fuera. _


End file.
